pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Pretty Cure!
Butterfly Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is butterflies and dreams. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish), Léopoldine Serre (French), Oona Plany (German), Domitilla D'Amico (Italian) A calm cool and collected 15 year old girl who is a part of the track and field team. Not only is she athletic she is also a good studier keeping her grades decent enough to be on the team. In civilian form, she has short midnight blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. As Cure Morpho, her hair grows down to her shoulders turning slightly lighter and her eyes turn light blue. For Halloween, she dresses up like the Batman from The Dark Knight Trilogy. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Jecy from Hi-Speed Jecy. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The metallic beauty of the forest, Cure Morpho!" * Attack: Morpho Strike * With the Morpho Light Rod: Morpho Whirlwind Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Jessica Barrier (French), Lisa Dzyadyk (German), Perla Liberatori (Italian) Ayaka's best friend and teammate and usually does the javelin throw or shot up. She is hotheaded and short-fused when it comes to bullies and bad sportsmanship. In civilian form, she has shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. As Cure Peacock, her hair becomes dark orange tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn bright orange. For Halloween, she dresses up like Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Princess Daisy from the Super Mario franchise. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The scarlet wonder of the south wind, Cure Peacock!" * Attack: Peacock Gaze * With the Peacock Sparkle Wand: Peacock Dazzle Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel Voiced by: Hibiku Yamamura (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Carla Castañeda (Spanish), Alice Ley (French), Julia Meynen (German), Eva Padoan (Italian) She's the third to become a Pretty Cure. She aspires to be a model like her mother before her, though due to an accident when she was younger she has a fear of the camera which she's hoping to get over. In civilian form, she has crimson hair tied in shoulder-length twintails and green eyes. As Cure Jezebel, her hair becomes a brighter red and loosens and lengthens to waist-length and her eyes turn red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Cuphead. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The beautiful flying creature with wings of colored glass! Cure Jezebel!" * Attack: Jezebel Inferno * With the Jezebel Star Wand: Jezebel Spiral Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper Voiced by: Yuki Tokiwa (Japanese), Rupert Grint (English), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Spanish), Alexis Tomassian (French), Max Felder (German), Gabriele Lopez (Italian) He's the fourth to become a Cure. He's an aspiring filmmaker and a bit of an exercise nut. He is Keiko's best friend and has been trying to help her get over her fear of being on camera. He has dark brown hair going over his left eye and green eyes. As Cure Skipper, his hair brightens to vermilion and lengthens a bit and his eyes turn silver. For Halloween, he dresses up like Rue from Princess Tutu. His Halloween costume in the second season is Joy from The Bugaloos. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! The beautiful butterfly that skips from flower to flower! Cure Skipper!" * Attack: Skipper Blossom * With the Skipper Flower Rod: Skipper Blossom Festival Yoko Kamisaka/Cure Papillon Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Letizia Ciampa (Italian) She is the fifth and final Cure. She is the pitcher for the Kieseki Monarchs. Half-French on her mother's side, she was born in Moulins, in central France, but was raised in Rubi Falls. She's fluent in French to the point where she can do complete conversations in the language, generally preferring to use that language exclusively when talking to Vanessa. In civilian form, she has dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Papillon, her hair brightens to platinum blond and her eyes turn viridian. For Halloween, she dresses up like Takashi Komuro from Highschool of the Dead. Her Halloween costume in the second season is Luigi Mario from the Super Mario Bros. movie. * Henshin phrase: "Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis! La princesse technicolorée de l'arc-en-ciel, Cure Papillon!" * Attack: Papillon Pirouette * With the Papillon Prisme Bâton: Papillon Grand Pirouette Ayane Hayashi/Monarch Knight Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Nina Dobrev (English), Guadalupe Leal (Spanish), Mélanie Dermont (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Alessia Amendola (Italian) She is a powerful ally to the Cures and the older cousin of Ayaka. She lived in a city neighboring Rubi Falls until her parents' messy divorce drove her to go to her aunt and uncle's house. In civilian form, she has waist length cerulean blue hair tied in a braid and dark blue eyes. As Monarch Knight, her hair becomes black with orange streaks and her eyes turn orange wearing a black and orange domino mask. For Halloween, she dresses up like a Yen Girl from Nerima Daikon Brothers. * Henshin phrase: "Monarch Power! The knight that shall protect all! Monarch Knight!" Akiko ???/Cure Orangetip Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English), Adriana Olmedo (Spanish), Camille Cottin (French), Kathrin Gaube (German), Tatiana Dessi (Italian) She is an exchange student from Shinjuku, Japan who is really Princess Chouko who brought the upgraded Flutter Wings along with a new one not really knowing she would be the one to use it to transform. She is kind and considerate and takes her job seriously. She may be graceful, but she also tends to be clumsy, tending to trip over a lot of things. In civilain form, she has melon colored hair tied in a ponytail and apricot. As Cure Orangetip, her hair becomes longer tied half up turning papaya and her eyes turn peach. Vanessa Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Alexia Solís (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Sabine Bohlmann (German), Federica di Bortoli (Italian) The mascot of the series. She's multilingual and thus can understand Yoko when she's speaking French. For Halloween, she dresses up like Felice from Leap! in her Marie costume from The Nutcracker. Pieridae Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English), José Antonio Macías (Spanish), Paolo Domingo (French), Stefan Kaminski (German), Simone D'Andrea (Italian) The other mascot of the series, and Vanessa's big brother. For Halloween, he dresses up like Metabee from Metabots. Past Cure Cure Rubi She is a past Cure who was chosen by the Rubi Butterflies to become a Cure to protect them and Rubi Chou gardens from an evil long ago when it was also targeted by evil. She seemed to have disappeared afterwards. Villains Season 1 The Motherens They are the villains of the series who are after Dream Butterflies to turn them into Nightmare Moths to take over the person and turn them into slaves. Silky Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Laura Post (English) She is the the leader of the Motherens who after the Dream Butterflies to gain enough power to break through the nearly broken force field of Dream Forest. Luna/Usagi Gassan Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English) She is the first to attack. She is easily annoyed when woken up before nighttime since she is more awake during the night and ever since going to earth for the first few times loves drinking coffee and snacking on apples. She has past shoulder length beautiful white hair with feathery antenna and soft green eyes. Attacus Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kirby Morrow (English) He's the second to attack who is usually in charge of waking Luna up and gets the full brunt of her anger. Dispar Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English) She's the third to attack. Buffy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) She's the fourth to attack. Atrops Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He's the fifth to attack. Naitomeanoga They are the monsters of the day. Season 2 Countess Gossamer The big bad of the second season. Swallow She is the first to attack the Cures. Prince Xerxes He's Gossamer's son and the second to attack the Cures. Family Anzu and Satoshi Hayashi They are Ayaka's parents. ??? Hayashi He's Ayaka's little brother. Haruka and Ren Yoshida They are Hanako's parents. They run a successful chain of clothing and jewelry stores and hope that Hanako will run it one day when she is older. Kasumi and Haru Suzuki They are Keiko's parents. Kasumi is a popular model while Haru is a head chef. Mizuki and Iruka Tsurugi They are Ryotaro's parents. Arika Tsurugi She is Ryotaro's little sister. Juliette Disney and Takuma Kamisaka They are Yoko's parents. Juliette is a motorcycle enthusiast and a direct descendant of Jean-Christophe d'Isigny, who assisted in the Norman Conquest nearly a millennium before, and Takuma is a former baseball player. Kieseki High School Chouko Yamada Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Maëlys Ricordeau (French), Ulrike Jenni (German), Letizia Scifoni (Italian) She is another track and field member doing high jump who also loves studying butterflies. She has long curly red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Jean Marie Millipied Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (English and French), Christian Strempler (Spanish), Robin Kahnmeyer (German), Andrea Mete (Italian) One of Yoko's teammates on the Monarchs, who is French. Due to his Japanese being quite rusty, he prefers to converse with Yoko in French, which Yoko, for her part, is fine with. Miku Aoizora Voiced by: Kanae Ito (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English), Mitzy Corona (Spanish), Pascale Chemin (French), Luisa Wietzorek (German), Martina Felli (Italian) The daughter of a film magnate, and Ryotaro's chief source for photographic and motion picture film and video tape to use for his projects. Mina Masuko Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English), Hiromi Hayakawa (Spanish, 1st voice), Cristina Hernández (Spanish, 2nd voice), Nastassja Girard (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Alessandra Karpoff (Italian) The school's scoop hound, and a niece of Pretty Cure Weekly hostess Miyo Masuko. Like everyone else in her family, this bespectacled journalist in the making is obsessed with Pretty Cure, to the point where her debut episode has her trying to find out their secret identities. Miyuki Kimura Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) She is Keiko's rival in the modeling industry and the one who sabotaged her all those years ago. She is still a model for clothes and makeup. Kasumi Koizumi Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) One of Keiko's best friends who is an actress and part-time fashion model. Asuna Jikan Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) A cosplay nut in Keiko's class. She is super excited to help anyone in their class with their outfits and hopes to make costumes like this and open her own shop. Sumire ??? Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) She is Asuna's best friend and right hand girl when it comes to helping with costumes. She also is the head of the drama club loving to do drama on stage. William Bullington Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), J.B. Blanc (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), Davide Perino (Italian) Another of Yoko's teammates on the Monarchs, half-British. His teammates have nicknamed him "Bullet Bill" because of his impulsive base running, which has on several occasions caused him to run his own teammates over. Miles "Gloriosus" Maroni Voiced by: Koichi Yamadera (Japanese), Jeff Nimoy (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) The shortstop for the Monarchs. As his name suggests, he's a miles gloriosus, being better as a fielder than as a hitter and barely scoring two hits out of ten on a regular basis despite his many claims of in-game heroics. Josef Drew Voiced by: Kensho Ono (Japanese), Daniel Radcliffe (English), Víctor Ugarte (Spanish), Kelyan Blanc (French), Nico Sablik (German), Alessio Puccio (Italian) He's Ayaka's childhood friend who moved to England when he was 5 but came back in episode 15. He has a crush on her since childhood and still has it. He also became quick friends with Chouko over their love of butterflies. ??? He's Ayaka's homeroom teacher. ??? She's Keiko's homeroom teacher. ??? He's Yoko's homeroom teacher. ??? He's Ayaka's French teacher. ??? The head coach of the Kieseki Monarchs. Others Satoshi Sonozaki Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Ezra Weisz (English), Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Spanish) The head butler of the Yoshida household, who tends to run things when Hanako's parents aren't around. Haruka Ando Voiced by: Toshiko Fujita (Japanese), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (English), ??? (Spanish) The famous head of a modeling company, who hires Keiko. She focuses on acting, commercials of all types, and clothing. Iruka Aoimine Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Ray Chase (English), Víctor Covarrubias (Spanish) The artistic director of Aoimine Ballet Company, who is trying to stage a production of Giselle. In an effort to get the perfect Giselle, he offers a week of free ballet lessons and tries to figure out if any of those who sign up are better choices than his rising star Akira, who he feels may be lacking something this time around. Akira Hoshizora Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English), Annie Rojas (Spanish) A rising star in the Aoimine Ballet Company. She's Iruka's first choice for the title role in Giselle, but he's considering other options, too. ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English), ??? (Spanish) An English pirate who raided Japan with his crew during the Edo period, some decades after the country had largely cut itself off from the rest of the world. He is said to have buried treasure somewhere in what is now known as Rubi Falls, being killed in combat by a force led by Dutch traders living in a corner of the country shortly after when his crew horned in on their territory. His ship, which was razed by irate ninja and samurai following his demise, was known as the Duchess of Atlantis. Noel Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish) She is the adoptive daughter of Santa who was found in the gift bag and was taken in by the aging couple who wanted another child since ??? grew more distant when growing older and distant from her parents. She has shoulder length pale blonde hair and brown eyes. Yuki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Della Saba (English), ??? (Spanish) She is Santa's oldest daughter who seems to see that her parents are too set in old way and decides to try and upgrade the toy and delivery system making her butt heads with Noel and her father. She has waist length white hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. Ego Stover Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tim Daly (English), Raúl Anaya (Spanish) The egocentric (as his name suggests) anchorman at the local news station, JORF-TV, who makes occasional appearances to report on the strange happenings going on in town. Movie-Exclusive Characters Rosa/Cure Promise She is Ayane's childhood friend who met her through a pen pal system with an orphanage and grew close to where the two would meet and became best friends but when Rosa finds out that she is really from another planet and was stranded here until she was rescued and was about to leave until Ayane came bearing a gift of a Rose as keepsake. She ends up back on Earth to find help to save her planet from a demonic flower that is stealing away life energy from her people and finding her way. Vile The villain of the movie. A living flower who holds a lot of power since sucking the energy from Rosa's species an has been trying to find a way to Earth to steal away every persons and animals to Earth but hasn't been able to overpower Rosa yet. The Mysterious Castle of Highwind Princess Amber The young princess of the castle who dissapeared many years ago who bares a striking resemblance to Ayaka. Sophie She is the doting maid of Princess Amber who tends to be a bit clumsy. Hajime She is the villain of the movie who is Amber's step mother who seems to know what happened to the Princess but keeps it under wraps to keep her daughter on the throne. Items Flutter Wings They are the henshin items of the series. Dream Butterflies They are butterfly-shaped jewels that are made from people's dreams. If drawn out, they turn into real butterflies, but when turned into Nightmare Moths, they become pure black with red designs. Monarch Mask It's Ayane's henshin device. Metamorphosis Wands They are the weapons that the Cures gain to take on the more powerful villains and to use their group attack: "Pretty Cure, Arc-en-ciel Papillon!" They're also used for their individual solo attacks. Locations Rubi Falls: It's where the story takes place. It's known for it's butterfly species named the Ruby Wings that come every summer. In it are: * Kieseki High School: It's where the Cures go to school. * Rubi Chou Gardens: A large butterfly garden that has flower that every butterfly loves with a large unknown type of tree that flowers in bright red flowers. * Ruri Lake: A large lake that is really popular with the towns folk next to the Gardens. It's a large deep blue lake with rocks to jump off of and sandy banks around it with trees surrounding it. * Aoimine Ballet Company: The local ballet company. In one episode, as its production of Giselle approaches its premiere, it holds a week of free ballet lessons. * Ando Studios: It's a studio owned by Haruka. * JORF-TV: It's a television station where Ego Stover works as an anchorman. Dreaming Forest: It's where Vanessa is from. It's hinted that is where the Ruby butterflies are from. Nightmare Gardens: It's the HQ of the villains of the series. Episodes Season 1 # Flip, Flap, Fly! Cure Morpho Takes Flight!: It's just another normal day at track and field practice for Ayaka until a chance encounter with Vanessa, a butterfly on the run from some very scary beings who work for the Motherens, a diabolical organization that had taken over her homeworld, the Dreaming Forest. # To Help a Teammate! Cure Peacock Jumps In!: Concerned about her friend's well-being, Hanako tries to get to the bottom of Ayaka's injury, but when Luna's boyfriend Attacus attacks the school, Ayaka finds herself forced to tell her everything, and Hanako jumps into the fight without a second thought so she can back her up more easily. # The Camera-Shy Model Is Cure Jezebel! # Smile for the Camera! Cure Skipper Makes a Stunning Debut!: Keiko introduces the Cures to her friend Ryotaro, an aspiring filmmaker who is helping her regain her confidence as a model. # C'est Parti! Cure Papillon Strikes Out the Opposition!: Ayaka is invited to a baseball game by the Monarchs' half-French starting pitcher, Yoko, and is convinced that she may be a Cure. # Five Girls Are Go! Nous Sommes Butterfly Pretty Cure!: Despite Yoko's initial refusal to join their team, the Cures are all the more determined to convince her. # Enter Vanessa's Big Brother! # Je Ne Perdrai Pas! Yoko and Keiko Clash!: Yoko and Keiko are opposites in many ways, but it looks like their differences may be greater than anyone ever imagined... # My Wings Won't Disappear!? The Broken Flutter Wings: After Keiko's Flutter Wings are damaged during the previous battle, she wakes up to find her wings are still there even after she had detransformed. Worse, Mina Masuko, the school's scoop hound, is hungry for a big scoop, and she may have found one in Pretty Cure... # Who Is the New Girl?: When a lovely new girl named Usagi transfers into the school, the Cures think something is up with the new girl. # Midterm Crisis! Ayaka Takes the Reins: Stunned that the other Cures hadn't been studying much as the midterms are coming up, Ayaka takes it upon herself to whip them into shape and prepare them with just days remaining. # I Will Try Again! Keiko's Fear Is Gone?: Angry at Miyuki for being rude to her newfound friends, Keiko wants to go toe to toe with her in a modeling competition. # A Refinèd Track! Hanako's Secret: The Cures discover something about Hanako that only Ayaka had known: that she comes from a wealthy family. # Toi et Moi! Yoko's First Date: Yoko's friends in Pretty Cure and the Monarchs set her up on a date with her teammate Jean Marie. # An Old Friend Is Back!: Ayaka is ecstatic when she sees her childhood friend, Josef, has come back to the country, and the two decide to go and see a movie and hang out to get to know each other again, but Buffy attacks their reunion. # Stuck in Fairy Tales! A Mother's Day to Remember!: As Mother's Day approaches, Ryotaro tries to work on a video adaptation of some of his mother's favorite fairy tales, but the production ends up taking on a life of its own... # Kieseki Decathalon! Friend vs. Friend!?: Hanako makes it her goal to win in the Kieseki High School Track Decathalon, even if it means going up against her friend Ayaka. # Le Grand Jeu! Tournament Final!: The Monarchs are set to play in the finals of a baseball tournament, and Yoko is determined to lead them to the championship. # Keiko Is Hired! Part 1: Dying for more jobs after kicking her fear, Keiko asks her mom to help get her a gig but soon finds out that she is going up against both Miyuki and Kasumi. With the support of her friends, will she be able to take on the modeling world again, or will Miyuki strike again? # Keiko Is Hired! Part 2: With Kasumi out of the race after saving Keiko from a falling light, Keiko is now going against Miyuki in the final stretch. # My Cousin Has Run Away!: When Ayaka's cousin, Ayane appears on her family's door step, the family finds out that she has run away. # Luna Has Found a Friend?: While in disguise, Luna realizes that she loves hanging out with Chouko. But when she becomes the next target, will she have the heart to steal her Dream Butterfly? # The Vengeful Moth! Pretty Cure vs. Dispar: Dispar decides to take it upon herself to dispose of Luna following her betrayal, and the Cures find themselves facing a freshly powered-up foe hellbent on destruction. # Rebounding Together! We Are Butterfly Pretty Cure!: With all hope for the Cures and Luna seemingly lost, and even the appearance of a new ally, Monarch Knight, seemingly not enough, the Cures receive a new power to push back against Dispar. # Summer Fun! Keiko the Volleyball Queen: Hanako brings the Cures along to her family's summer seaside resort, where she and the other Cures compete in a charity volleyball tournament at the beach. An unexpected appearance by Attacus nearly ruins things, but Keiko, who has been demonstrating a hidden talent for volleyball, is ready to defend the beachgoers from this intruder, who claims to be looking for his girlfriend. # Je Te Protégerai! Yoko vs. the Mako Sharks: Yoko takes a liking to Ayaka's kid brother after saving him from some shark-infested waters. Turns out, Dispar is trying to cause trouble at the resort, and she managed to get some help from a pack of mako who have been bullying the aquatic wildlife. # The Dancing Butterflies! Hanako's Ballet Lesson: The Cures end up having a week of free ballet lessons at the Aoimine Ballet Company, and Hanako finds herself competing with Buffy for the lead role in Giselle. # A Friend from Beyond the Stars!: At the festival, Ryotaro befriends a young spirit named Amateratsu and learns there are other Cures, including a princess from another world who the spirit had befriended earlier. # Pretty Cure's Toughest Study Session! We Can Do It!: As summer break approaches its conclusion, Ayaka puts the other Cures through an end-of-summer study session unlike any they'd ever before experienced. # Why on Earth Am I Tongue-Tied?! Ayaka's Crush?: The Cures start to notice that Ayaka seems to be crushing hard on Josef, even if she seems oblivious to it, and plot to get the two together. # Untitled Ayaka-Centric Story # It's Tough to Be a Lady! Hanako's Worries: Hanako has been stressed from having to juggle her duties as a member of the track and field team with being taught how to be a proper lady, and the Cures take it upon themselves to help her. # TBA # TBA # A Chance of a Lifetime! My Film in the Festival!: The town's highly acclaimed Harvest Movie Festival is up and going and whoever's video wins will be made into a feature-length movie and shown in theatres for a full three months and Ryotaro decides to enter but is having a hard time with a script and also going up against Miku. # All Hallows Eve Costumed Masquerade Ball!: The Yoshida family plays host to an annual Rubi Falls tradition, and the Cures are ready to celebrate Halloween with style, but Buffy has her sights set on the ball for a different reason... # Cosplay Festival Madness! Part 1: For the school festival, Ayaka's, Keiko's, and Yoko's classes join together for a spectacular cosplay event suggested by one of Keiko's classmates. # Cosplay Festival Madness! Part 2: Attacus is going around the school looking for Luna, and the Cures soon find themselves protecting her... however, they soon find out that his intentions aren't as ill as they had suspected. # So the Head Honcho Reveals Herself!: The Cures encounter Silky for the first time as she prepares to kidnap Luna and Attacus to reassimilate them into her fold, or worse, and now they must save them from their wrathful former boss before it's too late. # Le Trésor dans le Parc! Yoko's Adventure: Yoko decides to lead the others on a treasure hunt after hearing a legend about a forgotten treasure buried by English pirates during an Edo-era raid. # Untitled Keiko-Centric Story # Please Help Me Earn My Place! The Plea of a Female Santa in Training!: When the Cures notice a crashed sleigh with an unconscious girl in the front, they find out she is Santa's adoptive daughter who is trying to save the family tradition while the blood-related daughter wants to change everything and the two are in a contest when she crashed, and now the Cures are in a race against time to save Christmas. # Untitled Ryotaro-Centric Story # Another World!? How Am I Going to Get Home? Part 1: When a newly-made Naitomeanoga sends Ayaka to another universe where the tables are turned, she has to help Usagi and the Moth Cures against her evil team counterparts. # Another World!? How Am I Going to Get Home? Part 2: In the second part, before Ayaka can return to her own universe, she has to face her own enemy without: the Mutator. # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Finale Season 2 # The Return of Butterfly Pretty Cure!: It has been a year since the Cures first battled the forces of Silky, and they've settled into their Junior year, but when a new girl named ??? who seems to know about them being Cures comes and asks for their help it looks like it's time for them to jump in the saddle again. # The Return of Vanessa and Pieridae!: Ayaka is super excited to be able to see Vanessa and her big brother Pieridae again. # Wait, I Now Have An Arranged Husband!?: Hanako is surprised to hear that she has been arraged to marry ??? when they get older. # Make-Up!? What Is That Stuff Made Of?!: Keiko is called into the Hime branch office and is asked to be the main model for their new line of cosmetics, but the problem is she has a bad reaction to the make-up and is worried about this messing up her career. # Untitled Yoko-Centric Episode: With Yoko now the captain of the Monarchs, she's determined to lead the team to an undefeated record. # TBA # TBA # TBA # Élémentaire, Mes Chers Pretty Cure!: Infighting erupts among the Cures when Yoko's attempts at preparing for the Monarchs' display at the annual Kieseki High Bake Sale are sabotaged by a mysterious thief. # TBA # Untitled New Cure Debut Episode: The Cures are at a stand still on who could be the last cure and the group is getting anxious since the monsters are getting harder to beat! # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Hanako-Centric Episode # Untitled Ryotaro-Centric Episode # A Beautiful Surprise!: Ayaka has been noticing that Josef has been kind of ignoring her and it seems that the other Cures are in on it. # Untitled Keiko-Centric Episode # Untitled Yoko-Centric Episode # Untitled Ryotaro-Centric Episode # Untitled Ayaka-Centric Episode # Untitled Hanako-Centric Episode # TBA # Untitled Upgrade Episode # Untitled Summer Episode # Untitled Summer Episode # Untitled Summer Episode # Untitled Summer Episode # Un Été dans Mexico! International Tournament: Yoko and the Monarchs go to Mexico to participate in an invitational high school baseball tournament featuring the best teams in the world, with the captain of the winning team earning a baseball scholarship from a university in the country. # TBA # Untitled New Cure's Upgrade Episode # Funny, We Shrunk Ourselves!: The Cures find themselves shrunken to the size of actual butterflies, and they'll have to use every power at their disposal to return to normal while at the same time navigating a treacherous world which now appears way bigger. # Untitled Keiko-Centric Episode # TBA # Untitled Ayaka-Centric Episode # Untitled Two-Part Episode, Part 1 # Untitled Two-Part Episode, Part 2 # TBA # Untitled Yoko-Centric Episode # Untitled Keiko-Centric Episode # Untitled Hanako-Centric Episode # Untitled Ryotaro-Centric Episode # Untitled Ayaka-Centric Episode # Untitled Christmas Episode # TBA # TBA # TBA # Untitled Finale Movies * Butterfly Pretty Cure! The Sacred Flower of Friendship: An old friend of Ayane's returns to fulfill a promise she had made years before... and to escape from a demonic flower that had decimated her home and ask the Cures to stop its unrelenting reign of terror before it's too late. Trivia * Rubi Falls is based off of a place in the authoress's favorite book "Things with Wings" it's pretty similar except for the magic tree that gives kids wings. * Both Emma Watson, the English voice of Yoko, and Joseph Gordon-Levitt, the English voice of Jean Marie, can speak French in real life. * The first movie of the series is similar to the first Sailor Moon movie, The Promise of the Rose, but with a few differences. * Episode 44 and 45 are based on the ninja storm episode, "The Wild Wipeout". Category:Fan Series